


Daddy's Girl

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: This is another one shot of Alfie and Ava. Poor Alfie can't cope with the idea of his little girl growing up and getting married one day.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Daddy's Girl

“Have you seen this?” Alfie burst into the kitchen like a man possessed. 

“Hi Ava, how are you? Had a nice day have you, love? Why yes thank you, Alf. I got pissed on by the baby then Raisa decided to cut Hannah’s fringe for her, and I only just caught them before the damage was done.” 

“Right yeah well that’s terrible and everythin’,” Alfie waved his hand, completely uninterested in Ava’s trying day with three small children all under the age of six. “But it don’t compare one bit to what I discovered today.”

“Well come on then,” Ava sighed exasperatedly. “It’s not like I’ve got two kids in the living room waiting for their dinner and another that’s desperate to get his mouth around my boob for the third time in about an hour.” 

Alfie didn’t acknowledge her tone of voice, and instead rifled around his pocket until he pulled out a piece of paper that was so crumpled it had obviously been handled quite a lot. 

Ava snatched the paper from him as she sat down at the table and unbuttoned her blouse to let baby, Jacob feed from her. Alfie caught the hint when she motioned to the stove with her head and he stirred at the stew, while his eyes watched her intently. 

Ava read the letter, penned in messy childlike writing and smiled to herself. 

Deer Rayza, yoo ar so pritee and yor herr iz mi fayvrit culur. I wont too howld yor hand evree day. Pleez send mee a letr bak. Luv Eli. 

“Why are you smilin’?” Alfie frowned when he saw her reaction. “There ain’t nothin’ to smile about Ava.”

“I think it’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen,” she looked at the little drawing of Eli and Raisa at the bottom of the paper. They were sat on what looked to be swings and were holding hands. It was utterly adorable. “Where did you find it?”

“Ollie brought it in and asked me to give it to Raisa,” Alfie said incredulously. “Can you believe the fuckin’ cheek of it? Like I’m just gonna allow his son to blatantly seduce my daughter.”

“Seduce?” Ava scoffed. “Alfie, they’re six bloody years old. What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Alfie eyed her in astonishment. “What’s wrong with me? You’re honestly askin’ me that? I’m shocked and rather disgusted at you Ava. Disgusted that you would so casually allow the filthy claws of that young man to try and taint our precious little girl.”

“You’re being absolutely ridiculous,” Ava shook her head at him. “Nobody’s corrupting anyone. They’re kids for the crying out loud.”

“Did you not read the fuckin’ letter, Ava?” Alfie exclaimed. “He said he wants to hold her hand every day.”

“Oh quick someone call Rabbi Goldstein and alert him of the terrible sinful things taking place.”

“You can be like that all you want but I’m a man and I know that holding hands is just the beginning. Next thing they’ll be kissin’ and huggin’ and Christ knows what else.”

“For a start, Eli is nothing like you,” Ava tried to reason with him. “I mean, we’re talking about the child who was so shy when he came to Raisa’s birthday party last month, he was petrified of all the girls there. He kept hiding with me and his mum in the kitchen.”

“Nah, you see he’s played you there,” Alfie nodded knowingly. “He wanted you to think that so he could lure our Raisa away and we wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

“Ok, well I think you’re being an absolute psychopath,” Ava buttoned her blouse back up and rested the baby over her shoulder to bring up his wind. “But if you’re really bothered by it then I’ll mention it to Miriam when we go for lunch tomorrow.”

“Who’s we?” 

“Me and the kids, obviously.”

“And is Eli gonna be there?”

“Well seeing as it’s his house I should think so, yes,” Ava eyed him drolly. 

“No,” Alfie shook his head. “Not happenin’. Not a chance in hell. Over my dead body.” 

“Alfie stop being so pissing dramatic,” Ava sighed. “I’m taking the kids round to Miriam’s tomorrow whether you like it or not.”

“Hmm,” Alfie grumbled. “Right well I’m coming too.”

“What on earth for?”

“To keep an eye on the situation, what do you think?”

“Keep an eye on the situation?” Ava frowned. “The kids are gonna play and eat some lunch while me and Miriam talk about all the things our husbands do that piss us off. And you can guarantee this will be top of the list. Literally, you’re making such a mountain out of a molehill.”

“No, I’m not,” Alfie snapped, his face red with anger. “You’re behavin' like this is all perfectly fine when it really ain’t.”

He flung down the ladle he had been stirring the stew with and stormed off to his office, slamming the door shut loudly for effect. Baby Jacob burst into tears and Ava hushed him with softly spoke words and kisses. 

She really didn’t understand what was going on with Alfie. Raisa and Eli were just being children, and any feelings they had for each other were completely innocent. Why could Alfie not see it for the sweetly endearing thing it was? 

Ava called the girls in for dinner and they ate quietly without Alfie. The girls wanted to know why Daddy hadn’t joined them and Ava made up an excuse about him being busy with work. 

“I heard you and Daddy arguing,” Hannah slurped the gravy from her spoon loudly. "Is that why Daddy's not having dinner with us?"

“Mummy wasn’t arguing,” Raisa joined the conversation. “It was Daddy who was shouting.”

“Why was Daddy shouting at you Mummy?” Hannah frowned, sticking out her bottom lip in upset. “Do you want me to go and tell him off and put him on the naughty step? Daddy’s very old which means he’ll have to go on there for a really long time and then he’ll be sorry, won't he?”

“No poppet,” Ava smirked. “Daddy wasn’t shouting at me; he was just a little upset about something. And don’t let Daddy hear you calling him old or he’ll be upset.”

“Will he cry?” Hannah excited, her eyes twinkling in the exact same manner her father’s did when he was about to wind someone up and thoroughly enjoy it. 

“I bet he will,” Raisa giggled. “Daddy cried when Jacob was born and he looked silly.”

“Yeah Cos boys are not supposed to cry,” Hannah chuckled. 

“Boys can cry if they want to,” Ava told them. “Boys have feelings just like girls and we shouldn’t expect them to not show them, should we?”

Hannah and Raisa looked at each other sheepishly and shrugged, before changing the subject to ladybirds and whether the number of dots really meant that was their age. Hannah said definitely, until Raisa pointed out that the most dots she had ever seen was six, which meant that ladybirds might not live very long and they refused to believe that so scrapped the dot theory.

Ava listened to them with a fond smile upon her face. The two girls fought like cat and dog most of the time, but when they got along it was a lovely sight to behold. They were each other’s first friends and she hoped they always stayed that way. 

Jacob was fast asleep and she stood up to place him in his little Moses basket in the living room, leaving the girls to eat their dessert. Daddy always brought them a sweet cake home on Wednesdays and this one was no different. 

On her way back to the kitchen, Ava paused outside Alfie’s office. She lifted her hand to knock but then let it drop again. Perhaps she was better to leave him until he had calmed down a little more. Something had obviously caused him to have a bee in his bonnet and she didn’t want to make it any worse. The last thing they needed was to get into a great big slanging match; something that would inevitably happen because Alfie liked to throw hurtful words around when he was mad and Ava liked to throw them right back. They were never meant and always just said in the heat of the moment, but that didn’t mean it was ok to say them. 

“Ava?” Alfie’s voice was muffled as he called out to her. “That you?”

She pushed open the door and peered around it to see Alfie sat at his desk, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She walked towards Alfie, skirting around the mahogany table and sitting down on his lap. His arms were around her in an instant, his face buried in her neck, breathing her in. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Did Alfie Solomons just apologise?” Ava pretended to gasp “Quick, I need to phone someone and tell them this.”

“Fuck off.”

Ava pulled back and lifted his face so she could look at him properly. She smiled and kissed his nose, before resting her forehead against his. 

“Do you want to tell me what all that was about before?” she asked softly.

“I can’t,” he pulled a face. “You’re gonna think I’m a right fuckin’ idiot.”

“If I was to tell you that I think that about you frequently anyway, would you be happy to tell me?” she teased. 

“Talk about kickin' a man when he’s down,” Alfie pretended to huff, his fingers wandering up Ava’s leg. 

“Ah-ah,” she tutted, smacking his hand away. “Don’t you dare try and distract me, Alfred Solomons.”

“What?” he smirked innocently. “I can’t help if my wife’s so beautiful that I need touch her.”

“Alfie.”

“Alright, alright, fuckin’ hell,” Alfie sighed leaning back in his chair. Ava could see the turmoil in his eyes and it was obvious he didn’t want to tell her. But the problem with Alfie was that he allowed his thoughts and feelings to fester until they ate him up inside. He always felt better once he had shared his problems with her. “Right, the reason I got so crazy about Eli’s letter is because last night I had a dream. In that dream, the girls were all grown up and married with kids of their own, and when I woke up it just made me feel...strange. And not in a good way."

“Let me get this straight,” Ava pinched her nose exasperatedly. “You’re upset because of a dream? A bloody dream? It’s gonna be years before they’re grown up and married. And unfortunately, Alf, you’re going to have to get used to the fact that one day they’re going to be interested in boys and boys are going to be interested in them.”

“Yeah but I don’t have to like it.”

“No, you don’t,” Ava cupped his cheek. “In fact, as their Dad it’s your God given right to hate it and to want to scare away any bloke that comes near them. But the truth of the matter is that you don’t have to worry about it for quite a few years yet, love.”

“You say that, but our six year old daughter is receivin’ love letters, Ava,” Alfie looked genuinely devastated and Ava tried her best not to chuckle at his downcast expression. 

“Daddy, who sent me a letter?” 

Ava and Alfie turned their heads quickly to see Raisa stood at the door, her expression of disgust exactly the same as her father’s. All of the children took after Alfie and sometimes Ava wasn’t so sure it was always a good thing. 

“Raisa, what have I told you about listening to grown up conversations?” Ava raised an eyebrow at her very confident and sometimes precocious oldest child. 

“You said I shouldn’t listen to conversations that are nothing to do with me, but I’m your daughter and I’m six so I knew this one was about me.”

“Sharp as a tack you, eh?” Alfie winked at her, motioning for her to come over. “You’re right, love, we was talkin’ about you. Actually I’ve got summit for you.”

Raisa looked on curiously as Alfie handed her the letter, but her curiosity turned rapidly into disgust when she read it. 

“That’s disgusting,” she spat. 

“Come again?” Alfie blinked. 

“That’s disgusting, Daddy,” Raisa scowled, scrunching up the letter angrily. “I don’t want to hold Eli’s hand, ever.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope,” Raisa stamped her foot. “I don’t wanna hold any boys hands cos they’re all smelly and gross and I don’t want their disgusting germs.”

“What about me? I’m a boy,” Alfie pretended to look hurt. 

“But you’re my Daddy, silly,” Raisa giggles. “You’re my favourite boy, well, and Jacob I suppose, but after that I don’t like any other boys cos they’re yucky.”

“So you ain’t gonna marry one when you’re a big girl then?” Alfie asked.

“Marry one?” Raisa looked appalled at his suggestion. “I’m never never ever marrying a smelly boy. I’m staying here with you and mummy forever until I’m an old lady and go to heaven.”

Alfie’s face broke out into the widest grin Ava had ever seen. Chuckling, he gave Raisa a sloppy kiss on the cheek and tickled her until she squealed. 

“You certainly seem happier now,” Ava smirked at her husband. 

“Ecstatic is what I am actually,” Alfie grinned. “Didn’t you hear what she said? I ain’t gotta worry about no bloke takin’ my little princess away any time soon.”

“You were worrying for nothing anyway,” Ava shook her head and kissed Alfie softly on the lips. 

Alfie held her close and deepened the kiss but Ava pulled back, mindful of their daughter who didn’t look impressed in the slightest at their display of affection. 

“I’m just gonna finish writin' up this letter and then I’ll be out for me dinner,” Alfie smiled. 

Ava nodded and ushered Raisa to the door. 

As they made their way down the hallway, Alfie listened to the sound of their footsteps; his heart feeling a hundred times lighter. But the words he heard from his daughter’s mouth next sent him all the way up to the sky, he was certain.

“And if any boy ever tries to kiss me like Daddy kisses you, I’m gonna smack him in the face.”

Alfie guffawed loudly to himself, his face quickly turning red from laughing so hard. 

It was a fact of life that his children were going to grow up and have families of their own one day, but Alfie didn’t think he was ever ready to let them go. They were his world and no one could love them as much as he could. 

But maybe just for now, he could rest easy knowing that that time was a long way off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got my son, who is almost 6, to write the letter that Eli wrote to Raisa so that I had the perfect spelling/sounding of a child that age. 
> 
> Therefore, if you need help translating, just let me know haha


End file.
